


left alone

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Colleen(Voltron) Centric, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, Oneshot, Outer Space, Stars, blue lion - Freeform, colleen is a queen, colleen needs more fics, honestly what is wrong with you people, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: Colleen Holt knew she fucked up.or....Colleen tried to deal with the disappearance of her family.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	left alone

**Author's Note:**

> bc im spicy like that, i wrote this in 30min, so if its trash idc i wanted to get the idea down.  
> i see like NO colleen holt fanfics?? like where is our queen??  
> okay, im done  
> enjoy<3

Colleen Holt knew she had fucked up. She never should have let Katie walk herself to school that day. She never should have let her ‘sleep over’ at a friend’s house that night. If she hadn’t, she might have seen her daughter one last time before the vastness of space swallowed her. She might have been able to put an end to all of this nonsense, to hold onto her last little bit of family she had left. Alas, none of those things happened.

All she had left of her daughter was a note. A simple note, written hastily, still clinging onto tufts of cut off hair. Colleen still remembers coming home from work to see the mess of hair in the sink. She still remembers texting her daughter angrily about it. Her daughter never responded. The note was all she had left of anything anymore.

_ Dear Mom, _

_ I’m so sorry it had to come to this. I wanted to tell you goodbye in person, but you might have grown suspicious too soon. I just needed a head start. I want you to know that I love you, and that I promise to find out what really happened to Matt and Dad. I hope you leave my room the way it is, so I can settle right back in when I return. (I know I will get grounded big time, so I’d like a few things to twiddle with when I’m permanently glued to my bed.) I love you so much. I promise to love you to Kerberos and back. _

_ Love, Katie _

That was it. A short note, written on notebook paper with doodles of atoms on the corners. It was Katie’s favorite stationary, the kind she liked to reserve for ‘special occasions’. But now, as a result of Colleen’s massive fuckup, she could never use it again. It was hastily left behind. All she could do now was pray that Katie didn’t get into too much trouble- that she didn’t draw too much attention to herself. 

***A LITTLE KNOWN FACT ABOUT COLLEEN HOLT***

The woman named Colleen Holt had a knack most botanists do- stress gardening. And as of late, her tiny plot of land has been overflowing with plants.

Succulents had been Matt’s favorite. Colleen liked to plant them now, to remind her of all the good memories she shared with her son. It had been months now, and she had accepted the fact of her husband and son’s deaths. She had accepted the fact that she may never see her daughter again. But accepting the facts doesn’t mean she agreed with them. So on gardening she went.

It was much later in the evening when she had decided to read the news. She rarely ever did, but tonight she felt compelled to do it. The big, bold headline read ‘Group Of Local Teens Escape Earth’ across the top of her tablet. Huh. Odd title. Opening the article, there were a huge amount of pictures from security cameras of- a lion?

Colleen decided to entertain her curiosity and look closer. There, to the left of the teenaged boy in the pilot's seat, was Katie. Her daughter looked different with short hair, but she still wore the glasses that Matt had given her the day of the launch. A sharp pang echoed through her chest. Why was the universe so cruel? She couldn’t lose all of her family to the stars, could she? The Galaxy Garrison might have the answers, they might not. All Colleen knew was that they might be her ticket to her family- her ticket to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> jk im not done.  
> im sorry if the writing style changed. i cant tell, im tired.  
> if ur wondering why i did the little exerpt with the astricks (*), i wanted to mimick the writing style from 'the book theirf' and failed horribly. so yeah.


End file.
